Under cover
by kimco
Summary: Grantaire and Eponine are under cover agents working for the FBI. There mission is to join a bunch of schoolboy revolutionaries and stop their plans. They must never find out who they really are or the mission is compromised. What happens when Eponine finds herself falling for a certain blonde? Modern AU. Enjolras\Eponine


**Lillys idea, colaboration :)**

**Summery: Grantaire and Eponine are under cover agents working for the FBI. There mission is to join a bunch of schoolboy revolutionaries and stop their plans. They must never find out who they really are or the mission is compromised. What happens when Eponine finds herself falling for a certain blonde? Modern AU.**

Grantaire looked around the café. It was full of men wearing red and blue badges, chatting about rights and shit like that. He was definitely at the right place.

" Excuse me sir," a Grantaire turned around to see a skinny brown haired boy standing behind him, " a meeting is about to take place here, are you here to participate?"

Grantaire put on one of his charming, fake smiles, " actually I was hoping to join this little, group of yours. I strongly believe in rights, an what not."

The boy shrugged, " Then I guess, welcome to Les amis d'l ABC. I'm Marius by the way."

Suddenly the room went quiet. A tall, curly haired blonde man walked in. Marius walked over to him and pulled Grantaire with him, " Enjolras, this man wants to join in on the revolution. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

Grantaire smiles again, " It's Grantaire."

"Grantaire, this is Enjolras, he is the leader of this group." Grantaire made a mental note of that as he studied Enjolras. Enjolras seemed to be doing the same.

" Well, Grantaire," Enjolras said with a half smile, " We only let in the men with the most strongest hopes for France, who are willing to die for France, are you willing to die for your Country?"

Grantaire shrugged, " We'll see." Enjolras razed an eyebrow but then walked away.

Grantaire had trouble staying awake throughout the whole meeting. Although he had to admit, Enjolras passion for this 'Revolution' of his was quite inspiring. He was very confident about it all.

" And that concludes our meeting today." Enjolras said when coming down from the table he stood at.

" Hey Grantaire," Marius walked over to him with a few other les amis. " I'd like you to meet some of my friends. This is Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Feuilly, Joly and Gavroche."

Taire razed an eyebrow at Gavroche, " He's a kid."

Gavroche poked him on the arm, " Who you calling a kid?" Grantaire couldn't help but chuckle. He ruffled Gavroches' hair.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later at Grantaires' apartment

Grantaire was on a video chat with his boss, head of FBI.

" So, what news do you have on the rebels?" Asked the boss.

" Their leaders name is Julian Enjolras, they hold meetings at a café called the musian. They talk of things like revolting against the government for not treating citizens as equals, a load of crap if you ask me but there you go."

" So, what is your plan of action?"

" Well, sir, technically I don't need one."

" What?"

" See, these men have talked of revolution and held a few destructive protests in the past, but so far I don't think they could possibly cause much harm to society."

"Grantaire, I don't think you understand how serious this could get. At first this may start as a small gathering, but what if these 'school boys' managed to overthrow? I'm telling you Grantaire, don't under estimate anybody, do you understand?"

Grantaire sighed and leaned back in his chair, " Yes sir, but I still say no action is to be taken place. At least not until they actually look like a threat."

The boss sighed, " I hope you know what you're doing Taire." The boss hung up. Grantaire sighed to himself and said,

" I hope I do too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was around twelve o'clock at midnight and Grantaire found himself not being able to sleep. He decided to take his camera to take some shots of the café for the boss.

Grantaire POV

I got to the café and found the door wasn't locked, I being the stupid man I am, decided to go in to take some shots. I snapped my camera a few times and then heard a voice behind me.

" What are you doing?"

I turned around to find Enjolras standing behind me; I jump slightly surprised to see anyone still here. " I could ask you the same thing."

" I'm working on a speech for a protest we are planning."

" Need any help with that?"

" You didn't answer my question." Damit. What was I supposed to say? Think fast, think fast.

" Well I'm a photographer." Phew, " I like to take pictures of buildings from different centuries, I find it quite fascinating really." Enjolras looked like he didn't believe me but he just continued with his work.

" Ok then. Just try not to get in my way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up next morning to find a brown haired girl at my flat door. Oh no. Not her.

" Eponine! What the fuck!"

She smiled evilly, " here to help you on your case. Boss said he didn't trust you with this task so he sent me to help you out."

" What?! No this is my case! I thought you were under cover in London!"

" Not anymore my friend. Don't worry, Eponines here to stay!"

" You always have to steal my spotlight don't you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

**What you think guys? Continue or not?**

**Love Kimi and Lilly**


End file.
